I Like You, I Love You
by Ria442
Summary: Just a little lemon drabbled thing I guess. Contains rated M material. EdXWinry and probably more later on
1. Day EXW

**Ok my first lemon….or rated M thing sooooo I decided to do FMA yet again (wow I keep writing about this one particular show. lol) and one of my friends kept wanting me to write one. So this is an EdwardXWinry and I shall make some more chapters if it's a big hit. Next one could be RoyXRiza and then if people want tooo…..probably maleXmale if I have some yaoi fans with me. Tell me what you think with this first chapter and tell me if I should continue. Remember…this is my first time writing a rated M story so cut me some slack. And since I'm not very good at any other point of views, it's gonna be first point of view and I shall tell you when I change views. And in a way, I'm kind of nervous cuz I have never written about this stuff before…ok maybe a little, but not with this much detail.**

**Declaimer: I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNER THAT I ACCIDENTALLY FORGOT HER NAME! I'M SO SORRY!**

**

* * *

**

Edward POV.

'_First date. First date. Don't mess this up you idiot!'_ I grabbed a spoon full of this very rich ice cream and it fell right out of the spoon on my black t-shirt. I cussed under my breath as my date laughed her ass off at me. I glare up at her and quickly cleaned up the mess.

"I swear we need to get you a bib next time we eat out! Haha!"

"Oh shut up Winry. Not my fault this spoon isn't big enough."

"You're not big enough."

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SALL THAT HE COULDN'T CLIMB OVER A GRAIN OF SAND!" I yelled out, knocking the table over. "oops"

Everyone one in the restaurant was looking at us and Winry's face became bright red. She grabbed my hand and ran out the door. We walked over to Pinako's house where she lead me into her room. She sat down on the bed and glared at me.

'_Uh oh….I messed it up.'_

**Winry POV.**

'_That idiot. He messed everything up, but I guess I messed it up knowing he would make an outburst like that. I'm an idiot.' _I sighed and put my head in my hands, silently holding back a tear starting to form in my eye.

"Winry?" I look up and the tear fell down. He came over and stood on his knees to look me in the face.

"Edwar-?" He covered my mouth and looked away from my face.

"I'm sorry I ruined our first date. I'm sorry I made an outburst like that. I don't want you to be upset or mad with me."

I smiled under his mouth and started laughing.

**Edward POV.**

I looked back at her and she was laughing at me! She took my hand off and cupped my cheek with her hand. She got off the bed and stood on her knees to and kissed me on the lips. She pulled away quickly as she heard Pinako walking up the stairs.

"WINRY! ED! DINNER WILL BE DONE SOON!"

"OK!" Winry's voice cracked and she blushed again. I chuckled at her and pulled her in for another kiss, but she had something else on her mind. She grabbed my hand and placed it over her breast. My eyes widened and I looked at her to see her eyes glazed over with lust.

**Winry POV.**

I don't know why I was doing this, but something inside was telling me it was right. I grabbed Ed's automail and placed it around my waist and he pulled me in closer. I looked at him and his eyes were wide.

"Is this ok Ed?"

"I….I guess."

"Do I have to beg?"

"No." He put his hand behind my head and pulled me in for another kiss. As our lips met, he pulled me in completely so our bodies were so close that there couldn't possibly be any space between us. His hands pulled my hair out of its ponytail and entwined into my hair. Both my hands were busy pulling his hair out of his braid and doing the same thing. His tongue hit my lips and I gave him entrance and his explored every part of my mouth and his heavy breath filed the room as my moans did.

"Ed."

"What?"

"Do you like me?"

"Of course I do."

"Can we…you know?"

"Heh. I already told myself that we could." I smiled and he kissed me on the neck. He bit down hard, but it didn't hurt very much because he started massaging the area with his tongue quickly after. He put his hands inside my shirt and traced the lining of my bra. I groaned and placed on of my hands on his crotch, feeling him through his leather jeans. He moaned into my neck and squeezed my breasts.

**Edward POV.**

Damn this felt so good, and I didn't want to stop at all. Her hand on my groin felt too good. I reached behind her and unclasped her bra, and then felt the real thing. I pulled out her bra and tossed it to the side. I then started to pull off her shirt and she did the same to me. Her eyes went wide and looked at my torso up and down, getting a good look at me. I did the same, savoring her curves and breasts, trying to implant the images into my mind.

"Ed."

"Yeah?" I said getting a little annoyed with all the interruptions.

"You look….you look….amazing."

"Well you look quite beautiful." She blushed and she put her hands to the sides of her face and as she did that, her arms had pushed her breasts together and I just snapped then. I pulled her close and picked her up. I laid her on the bed and she looked up at me and put her arms around my neck. I leaned down and kissed one of her breast ad she arched up and moaned into it. Her body shook and her breasts were perked up like when she has had a cold shower.

She unzipped my pants and I did the same. I pushed my real hand down her pants and touched her through the underwear. She bit her hand and closed her eyes, holding back another moan.

Her hand went into my pants and stroked me through my boxers. I pulled her close and held my breath, doing my best to not just take her right then and there. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I pulled my hand out to hold her up in the position. Winry pulled my pants down more and I could fell in between her legs then and she was driving me crazy.

**Winry POV.**

He was driving me nuts! I tightened my hold and felt his erection through his boxers. I know I teased him, but this was more than a tease. I hooked my finger around his boxers and he stopped me. He lay me back down and pulled my pants down to show me only in my panties. Desire showed through his eyes and came back down again and kissed my inner thighs. I grabbed his head and lead him up, him kissing all the way up. We finally met at the lips and I felt him rock into my hip. I reached down and slid off the rest of his jeans. I looked down and saw his penis enlarged and standing straight out.

"Ed."

"Would you please stop stalling? I'm trying to control myself. Now what is it?"

"I….I love you." He looked at me and smiled. He crushed his lips into mine and we both moaned into it. I reached down again, and tugged at his boxers. He grinned into the kiss and led my other hand down to groin. Using my other hand, he pulled his boxers down before shrugging out of them. I gasped as I felt his skin. Using the opportunity, he shoved his tongue back into my mouth, swirling his around mine.

His hands came back up and started squeezing my breasts again, making my mind turn to mush. To get him back, I grabbed his erection and placed it between my thighs and moved my hips up and down. His breath hitched and pulled his tongue out and clenched his teeth together. I grabbed his hands and led them to the elastic of my panties. He stopped and looked at me.

"If you take them off….I won't be able to control myself."

"I already told myself I could." I smiled, repeating his words.

**Edward POV.**

She pulled down her panties to show the rest of herself. She blushed and closed her eyes. She distracted herself by reaching up and tracing my abs.

"Winry."

"Y-Yeah?" She opened her eyes and showed her sapphire eyes.

"Beautiful." She smiled and opened her arms up and hugged me tightly, her legs wrapped back around me. I was in the perfect position to do her, but I knew better not to since she was only 16 and so was I. I pulled her off and dug into my pants for my wallet. She sat up and cocked her head to the side with innocent eyes. I pulled out a condom and returned to her.

"You had one…in your wallet?"

"You never know when a girl will steal your heart." She smiled and took the package from me. She opened it and pushed me into standing on my knees. She got u on her hands and knees and looked up at me. I tried not to imagine what it would feel like for having oral….but she beat me to it. She tossed the condom behind her and took me into her mouth. My breath went heavy and I put my hands on her head. Her tongue swirled around me as one of her hands fondled me underneath. She bobbed her head and she deliberately went slow. She pulled away and smiled, licking her lips.

She grabbed the condom and put it on before standing up on her feet to where her stomach was equal to my face. I kissed her before standing up to bring her back down. She laid down without fighting for control and I stood on hands and knees above her. She wrapped her legs around me again and teased the hell out of me. She would put just the tip inside her and then pull away quickly before doing it again.

I kissed her and put all my weight on her to hold her down so she couldn't do that anymore. I unhooked her legs from around me and pulled away.

"You ready?"

She nodded.

"It may hurt."

She nodded again.

"I'll go slow." I lowered my hips down and penetrated halfway. She clenched her teeth as a few tears escaped. I hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"I'm…I'm ok."

**Winry POV.**

It hurt….like really hurt. I wouldn't complain though. I arched my backside up and he went further in. It hurt, but soon turned to pleasure when he hit one specific spot. I screamed out in pleasure and my entrance tightened up and he moaned into it. I kissed him on the lips and rocked into him. His fingers tangled into my hair and he brought me close. His hot breath was on the back of my neck and all I could do was rub his back, not knowing what to do. His breathing became faster as did his hits on my insides. My vision was blurred and it was like heaven.

His body shook and he brought his lips up to mine one last time before I felt something go off inside me. I felt sick, but it was a good type of sick. He pulled out and lay there beside me, his body covered in sweat. I kissed his forehead and he smiled before a knock came at the door.

"DINNER IS GETTING COLD! GET OUT AND EAT!"

And like that, we were like robots. Automatically getting dressed, but with kisses each time a piece of clothing was put on. We rushed downstairs and sat at the table. I flinched when I sat down, but was ok after a few minutes.

"Ed….why is your hair all messed up?" I looked at him with wide eyes and saw that his braid was out of place and a few strands had fallen in his face.

"Well with all your yelling, I jumped at the sound of your banshee screech when I was scratching my head and some of my hair got pulled out. So next time I suggest you tone it down a little."

I laughed at him and he smiled. He picked up a spoon full of soup and some fell on his lap. I heard him cuss under his breath.

"I swear Ed. We need to get you a bib."

"Yeah we do. You're just like a child." Aunt Pinako chimed in.

"WHO YOU CALLING A SHORTY!?"

"Defiantly not you. You're not short at all." I said fondly as possible. I looked at him and his face had a slight pink to it. Score 1 for me. I laughed and took another bite of food, remembering how this all started. And to be truthful…it was worth it.

**

* * *

**

This was my first time for something like this so please be nice. Not the best I know, but it was fun to write. If you want another chapter with Roy and Riza, then tell me. Hope I didn't bore and again, I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS!!


	2. Day 1 RXR

**Ok…since I had over 60 views of the story, I'm going to update. Lol. I haven't been on for a few months…or month. I can't remember. oAo lol. I'm listening to Hanky Panky by Jenny Rom while writing this….horrible contrast on the story and how cheerful and kidish it is in a way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic, they belong to their rightful owner….who I still can't remember her name. SORRY!**

**Roy's pov**

There she was. So willing and wanting it. She lay beside me and I pulled a stray hair from her face. She was so soft and so beautiful. I kissed her before giving her all that I could give. Her face was in a silent scream as if no words could come out of those soft pink lips, glossed over from making out.

"R-Roy."

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something…something I've wanted to say for so long." I stopped all actions waiting for those three special words to hit my ears.

"What is it?" She blushed and turned to her side, her insides turning to, causing sweet friction.

"GET UP LAZY!"

"Wha-?" I pulled out and looked at her, eyes wide.

"GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS OR I'LL COME IN THERE AND DRAG YOU OUT!" I opened my eyes to see the alarm clock buzz a fine ten in the morning. I rubbed my eyes and saw my bedroom door open and there was a, dare I say, a very hot looking Lieutenant Hawkeye in a scarlet red dress, her lips in rose red lipstick. I looked at my pillow before shoving it under the covers, as it had suffered the dream events.

"Riza, why are you here?"

"You asked me out yesterday. Don't you remember silly?" She smiled sweetly before walking over and rustling my hair. I grinned and pulled her to my face. She put her finger to my lips before sitting down on my lap, both legs spread apart. Unfortunately, I was still feeling the effects of the dream, so I really couldn't hide anything. She frowned, moved her body, then sat down getting comfortable.

"You better wait in the living room. I'll be down in a few minutes." She nodded, kissed my forehead, and headed downstairs, her dress detailing every curve on her body. I got up and headed towards the bathroom to get ready and get rid of my 'friend.'

**Riza's POV**

'_I felt it. I felt it. That was so wrong and creepy at the same time. Maybe he found some kind of girlfriend for the night….no. We've been together for 3 months now and he hasn't cheated yet._'

I got up and paced in circles till I smelled spice. Roy's cologne he always uses for special occasions. I fidgeted more and pulled at the silk dress. I cussed in my head for not going with the sweater and pants, but those were at the cleaners and this was the only thing clean at the moment. It should too much of my bust and curved with my body. I heard footsteps and looked up the stairs to see onyx eyes. Roy smiled as he walked down in a dress shirt and dress pants. His shirt was halfway opened showing his chest and very little of his abs.

"You ready to go?" He asked buttoning the rest of his shirt up. I nodded, not wanting to look away. Roy slipped on some shoes and held the door open for me. I patted his shoulder and walked out. From there we went to the movies and watched a comedy film. Apparently Roy and I are too old for those since we didn't laugh once…we just held hands and I was using him as a pillow. I still had thoughts on my mind from the morning. I felt it between my legs, and I wanted it to.

He had taken me out to dinner and it didn't go well. We both got on the subject of work and how he wanted to be the top rank. We walked in silence back to my house to feed Black Hayate. I opened the door and Hayate growled at the intrusion. I gave him a stern look for him to quiet down. I grabbed a bowl and grabbed some kibble for him.

**Roy's POV**

I watched Riza feed Hayate. She was smiling sweetly and her hair had fallen out of her ponytail. Strands were in her face, but she didn't mind. She was a strong, tolerant, young woman.

"Riza."

"Yeah?"

"Come here." She stood up from Hayate and walked into the living room, sitting by me on the couch. I looked at the clock and it was 6:45. I looked back at Riza and she was a little pink in the face. I put my finger under her chin and leaned in. Her lips quivered and her eyes started to close, her face growing pinker. I kissed her lips slowly, hers fitting mine perfectly.

Her hands wrapped around my neck and hugged me, her chest proving how much grown up she was. A known feeling was coming on me, and I wanted it to grow. I pulled away and sighed. She didn't let go and sat on my lap, just like this morning.

"Riza, do you want to?" Her face went bright red.

"Y….Yeah."

I smiled and picked her up, only to lay her on her back. The couch would do for now. I untied her dress from the back and pulled the zipper down. Lucky for us, she had drapes on her windows and was closed. She pulled my shirt open and I shrugged out of it. Her eyes followed my stomach down to my buckle. She tried undoing it, but her fingers kept fumbling with the latch and I was growing tired of waiting. I pulled her hands above her head and pulled her dress down to her feet.

"No fair Sir."

"There is no rule to this Hawkeye." She smiled and kissed my neck, sucking on the skin and running her tongue along it. I put my hand into her panties and slid a finger inside her. She moaned and bucked up into my groin, sending sweet pleasure up and down my spine. I started kissing her stomach while she clung to my head, trying not to scream.

Her hands went down my back, to my waist, and into my pants, rubbing me through my boxers. My member was making my pants too cramped and I slid my pants down to allow more room. She reached into my boxers and wrapped her long fingers around me, slowly and deliberately going up and down. I pumped my finger deeper and harder into her and her strokes were slowing as her breathing and heart was getting faster. I stopped as I spotted Hayate staring at us, his head cocked to the side.

**Riza's POV**

Roy stopped all movement and I looked over to see Hayate. I smiled and snapped my free fingers. He trotted over and panted.

"Fetch." And with that he ran off into my room.

"What did you just tell him to get?" I smiled as I saw Hayate run back to us. He laid a package by me and went back to my bedroom. I bit into the package and opened it. I pulled my hand out of Roy's boxers and sat him up on his knees and me just sitting on my ass, his finger still inside. I pulled down his boxers to free his enlarged member. My body shook with need and I put a condom on him, which was what was in the package.

I leaned up and kissed him on lips, his tongue gaining entrance and battling mine for dominance. Our breathing was hitched and hard on each of our faces, and it only intenses the actions between us. Roy pulled my bra off and slid my panties all the way off. He looked me up and down and I could have sworn that his member twitched. He took off his boxers completely then. He laid me down and moved a piece of stray hair off of my face. His were even with mine and he placed himself between my legs. I closed my eyes, waiting for it to happen. His weight shifted and he kissed my forehead before penetrating me.

**Roy's POV**

She was willing and wanting it. She was so tight, so warm, so beautiful. I went slowly, but it was hard to. I was about to explode, but she wasn't even close. She gripped my back and bucked up into every thrust, asking for more, and I gave it to her. The feeling of release was making appearance, and so was hers. Her insides tightened and her breaths increased. Her eyes glazed over and she screamed into my chest. I clenched my teeth as that pushed me over the edge.

We lay there for who-knows how long. I heard the clock chime and I had to get cleaned up to finish the date. I pulled out and she groaned. I looked down and she was starting to fall asleep. I smiled and pick her up.

"Roy."

"Yes Riza?"

"Don't go. Stay." I kissed her cheek as we made it to her room. Hayate barked and got off her bed. I laid Riza down and lay by her. She wrapped her arms around me and her legs twisted with mine. She traced my chest and her eyes dropped closed.

"Good night….my dream girl."

"Don't forget….you have work and that report due tomorrow."

I froze, '_…Aw shit….I forgot. Dreams may come true but…..karma is a bitch.'_

**Ok, that's the end of this chapter. Hope it was ok…I'm still learning how to write this stuff…..blame my friend for wanting me to write this. Plus it seems people actually read this stuff. Lol. Ok, if anyone wants another chapter, then please review.**


	3. Notification

**I sorta have writer's block, but in the meantime I can update another story, but while I'm doing that, I would love for some people to go into my profile and vote on one poll. There are two girls, Winry is one of the choices and so is Rose, but there is an Al one for yaoi fans. If you don't like yaoi, then I shall say at the top if it is yaoi or not the next chapter. I will give a week before I look at the poll again, and I do hope to see some votes, if there are none, then I'll just grab winry again for the second day and so on. Roy will have a poll in a matter of time, meaning I don't know when.**

**If someone has a different character in mind, then send a review or message to my fanfic for the recommendation. Those will be used for later chapters and then it shall go back to the poll and others. There are only so many characters to use, so when are all used up 'if I ever get that far' then the story shall stop. Roy and Ed shall be taking turns in each chapter so if Ed fans want to read him then….well look at the top of each chapter to tell which is Ed and which is a Roy chapter. Same with Roy fans. **

**Thanks for reading this far and please do vote if you can. It is open for everyone, but shall stop in a week or 2. This notification will be deleted from the chapters once the next chapter is up, so if you get the same notification saying chapter 3 is up twice, then the new chapter is up. **

**!~Ria442~! **

**d-_-b "those are headphones. Lol."**


End file.
